tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Janelle's X Factor Series
Janelle's X Factor is a Tengaged based reality music competition, based on the original UK series, to find new singing talent. The first season of the show was broadcast from September to November 2012. The X Factor is produced by Janelle Pierzina, and is currently broadcast on the Voice-Factor Network. Format There are six stages to the competition: *Judges' auditions *Boot camp (seasons 1-7, 9) *Judges' houses (seasons 1-2, 4-5, 7, 9) *Circuit rounds (season 8) *Mentors showcase (season 10) *Live shows (finals) Series overview To date, ten seasons have been broadcast, as summarized below. Contestant in (or mentor of) "Boys" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Girls" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Over 25s" or "Over 30s" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Groups" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Wildcards" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Covers" or "Teams" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Young Adults" category Season synopses 'Season 1' Main article: Janelle's X Factor (season 1) '' The first season of Janelle's X Factor premiered on September 14, 2012, and concluded on November 2, 2012. The judging panel consisted of Janelle_Pierzina, TylerK, ThomasSwift, and Keyston. Contestant auditions were held in Detroit, Portland, Seattle, Austin, and Tampa Bay during early February. ;Team Janelle *Carrie Underwood *'Britney Spears ' *Christina Aguilera *Kelly Clarkson ;Team Tyler *Maroon 5 *Marina & The Diamonds *One Direction *Evanescence ;Team Thomas *Taylor Swift *Amy Winehouse *Adele *Lady Gaga ;Team Keyston *Eminem *Bruno Mars *Andy Grammer *Collin McLoughlin 'Season 2' ''Main article: Janelle's X Factor (season 2) '' Janelle's X Factor was renewed for a second season of 18 episodes and premiered on November 3, 2012. Daniel returned as host for the second season, as well as three of the four judges Janelle, Thomas and Keyston. LUPIE replaced Tyler on the judging panel. '''Team Janelle' *Christina Grimmie *Meghan Tonjes *'Demi Lovato ' *Rihanna Team LUPIE *Chris Brown *Justin Bieber *Marcus Collins *Tyler Ward Team Thomas *Pink *Nicole Scherzinger *Katy Perry *Beyonce Team Keyston *Pussycat Dolls *Glee *Lady Antebellum *Coldplay 'Season 3' Main article: Janelle's X Factor (season 3) Team Janelle *Christina Grimmie Team Josh *'Ariana Grande ' Team Logan *Max Schneider Team Mybash *Melanie Amaro 'Season 4' Main article: Janelle's X Factor (season 4) Team Janelle *Adele *Katy Perry *Selena Gomez Team Josh *Carly Rose Sonenclar *Glee *Pink Team Thomas *Chris Brown *Hunter Hayes *James Arthur Team Mybash *Alicia Keys *'Beyonce ' *Kelly Clarkson Team BigBruv *Alex Goot *Coldplay *Fifth Harmony 'Season 5' Main article: Janelle's X Factor (season 5) ;Team Thomas *Ellie Goulding *'Taylor Swift' *Rihanna ;Team Josh *Girls Aloud *Jessie J *Usher ;Team Joshg *Glee *Paramore *The Black Eyed Peas ;Team Ice *Carrie Underwood *Christina Aguilera *Mariah Carey 'Season 6' Main article: Janelle's X Factor (season 6) Team Janelle *Destiny's Child *Miley Cyrus *Nicole Scherzinger Team Weet *Adele *'Shakira ' *Florence Welch Team Joshg *Amy Winehouse *Emile Sande *Marina & The Diamonds Team Ice *Carly Rose Sonenclar *Kelly Clarkson *Lady Antebellum Team Diva *Bruno Mars *Christina Aguilera *Mariah Carey 'Season 7' Main article: Janelle's X Factor (season 7) ;Team Janelle *Coldplay *OneRepublic *The Script ;Team LUPIE *Angie Miller *'Katy Perry ' *Avril Lavigne ;Team Mybash *Aly & AJ *Kelly Clarkson *Selena Gomez ;Team Ice *Carrie Underwood *Nicki Minaj *Pink 'Season 8' Main article: Janelle's X Factor (season 8) ;Team Janelle *Imagine Dragons *Lana Del Rey *Mumford & Sons *Rihanna ;Team LUPIE *Alicia Keys *Justin Timberlake *Maroon 5 *Pentatonix ;Team Sam *Adele *Christina Aguilera *Parachute *The Black Eyed Peas ;Team Lauren *Marina & The Diamonds *Paramore *'Lady Gaga ' *Sam Tsui 'Season 9' Main article: Janelle's X Factor (season 9) '' ;Team Eddie *Max Schneider *Justin Bieber *Bruno Mars ;Team Josh *The Pretty Reckless *Little Mix *Rascall Flatts ;Team Sam *Janet Jackson *Jennifer Lopez *Kelly Clarkson ;Team Lauren *Marina & The Diamonds *Lorde *'Selena Gomez ' 'Season 10' ''Main article: Janelle's X Factor (season 10) '' ;Team Leli *Adele *Haley Reinhart *Lana Del Rey *Rihanna ;Team Riley *Destiny's Child *Glee *Imagine Dragons *The Fray ;Team JoJo *Andrew Belle *Ed Sheeran *Josiah Hawley *Olly Murs ;Team Lauren *Carrie Underwood *Christina Aguilera *Keith Urban *'Pink ' Reception 'Television ratings' Seasonal rankings (based on average total posts per episode) of The X Factor on Tengaged. '''Awards and nominations' The show was also nominated for Best Entertainment, Best Logo and Best Original Concept or Variation. Category:Janelle's X Factor